Caos Y Aliados
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Caos aparece de nuevo en el pueblo de South Park. Mysterion al notar la agresividad de Caos en sus robos, empieza a preocuparse.
1. Chapter 1

Caos apuntaba con el arma a la mujer de detrás del mostrador del banco de South Park, a plena luz del día.

Su compañera, Stocking, que así la llama Caos. Ella llenaba las bolsas con dinero. Mientras tanto Mime, otro compañero de Caos vigilaba a los rehenes.

-Ya podemos irnos, la policía estará a punto de llegar. - advirtió Stocking.

Caos y sus dos compañeros se fueron del lugar. Huyeron al puerto, donde estaba su guarida escondida, por suerte nadie les siguió. Ni siquiera los policías llegaron a tiempo, robaron el banco en menos de cinco minutos.

-Menudo récord. - dijo Wendy, ya en la guarida de Caos.

-Pues si, y todo eso antes de que la policía llegase. - dijo Pip.

-Si, pero me gustaría ver la cara de Mysterion al saber la noticia. - dijo Butters.

-¿Como ha ido todos?. - pregunto el General Desorden.

-Hemos tenido nuestro propio récord. - dijo Wendy.

**. . . . . **

-Mysterion, que suerte que ya este aquí. - dijo un policía.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado?. -

-Caos ha robado un banco junto con dos cómplices que desconocemos. -

-¿Con dos cómplices?, ¿uno era el General Desorden?. -

-Los testigos afirman que no, dicen que eran una chica y un chico. -

-Entiendo, entonces tiene nuevos aliados. -

-¿Entonces Caos atacara pronto?. -

-Si, hay que estar preparados. - .

**. . . . .**

Kenny no podía dormir, Caos se había vuelto mas agresivo con el paso del tiempo. Decidió ponerse su traje de Mysterion y asegurarse que nada raro sucediese esa noche.

Llego a lo alto de un edificio, desde hay podía vigilar mas fácilmente.

-Cuanto tiempo, Mysterion. - dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Quien eres?, muéstrate. - dijo desconfiado.

-Eres demasiado desconfiado, Mysterion. -

-The Coon, ¿que haces aquí?. -

-También he oído los rumores sobre Caos. -

-... -

-¿Con que creéis que podéis atrapar a Caos tan fácilmente?, que estúpidos. - dijo una voz desconocida. -

-¿Quien eres?. - pregunto Mysterion.

-Seguro que no adivináis que es lo que planea Caos desde hace tiempo. -

-Stocking. - dijo The Coon.

-Eres un tipo listo, Coon. - dijo la chica dejándose mostrar a la luz.

-¿Te envía Caos?. - pregunto Mysterion.

-Si, vengo a daros un mensaje de su parte. -

-¿Que mensaje?. -

-"Aquellos que no tienen libertad serán liberados pronto, futuras muertes y crímenes se aproximan". - dijo Stocking antes de irse

-¿Que significa eso?. - pregunto Mysterion. -

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo tu mismo. -

**. . . . .**

Kenny se quedo dormido a las 4 de la madrugada, no podía parar de intentar adivinar el acertijo de Caos, ¿que es lo que planeaba ahora?. El mes pasado, Caos intento quemar un orfanato con adultos y niños dentro, ¿pero desde cuando se había vuelto tan cruel?, ¿que es lo que pensaba Caos como para hacer semejantes atrocidades?.

-¿Os habéis enterado?, Caos tiene nuevos aliados. - dijo Kyle en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Si, una chica y un especie de mimo. - dijo Stan.

Kenny estaba deseando que llegase la noche para buscar a Caos y hacerle unas preguntas sobre el acertijo. Aunque era un acertijo demasiado extraño, no lo entendía.

Tuvo que aguantar todas las clases que quedaban hasta volver a casa, después tuvo que esperar a que el sol se escondiese. La espero valió la pena, logro encontrar a Caos esa noche.

-Caos. -

-Oh, ¿lograste adivinar mi acertijo?. -

-No, ¿que es lo que pretendes?. -

-Lastima, creía que eras mas listo.

-¿Que intentas hacer ahora?. -

-Bueno, como parece que no has conseguido descifrar el acertijo, te lo diré...la cárcel es la respuesta. -

-...¿La cárcel?. -

-Si, todos serán liberados en menos de 5 minutos. -

-No te creo, mientes. -

-...Vaya, te he notado dudar por un momento, pensaba que te lo habías creído. -

-¿Me has engañado?, ¿por que?. -

-Solo quería ponerte a prueba, nada mas. -

-Vaya, creo que interrumpo algo. - dijo The Coon.

-No es un buen momento, Coon. -

-Oh, el chico ardilla. - dijo Caos burlándose.

-Soy un mapache, idiota. -

-Lo que sea, me da igual. -

-Señor Caos, es hora de retirarnos. - dijo el General Desorden apareciendo de la nada.

-Nos veremos en otro momento, Mysterion. - Caos desapareció en la oscuridad.

**. . . . .**

Wendy tenia algo de prisa, apenas había comido nada en la cafetería a causa de las prisas, Butters la esperaba en la clase de arte, que estaba vacía a esa hora.

-Siento llegar tarde. - se disculpo Wendy. Butters la miraba molesto, cuando tomaba el papel de Caos su miraba cambiaba, se convertía en una llena de rabia y maldad, daba miedo. Mime y el General Desorden también estaban allí.

-Cual sera nuestro siguiente paso, señor. - dijo Pip a Butters.

-Por ahora, conseguir mas aliados. -


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy había terminado sus tareas, y se dispuso a disfrazarse de Stockin. Se puso su vestido negro, un lazo grande de color azul en el pelo, unas medias de color negro y azul y unos zapatos negros. Tenia que darse prisa, seguramente Mime estaría esperándola.

Pip ya había terminado de vestirse, su vestuario consistía en una camiseta blanca y azul con rayas, unos pantalones azules y una estrella de color azul en una mejilla.

Caos había recibido una nota anónima de alguien que quería ser su nuevo ayudante, así que por seguridad había enviado a Mime y Stockin.

-...¿Crees que sera algún tipo de trampa?. - pregunto Mime.

-No lo se. - respondió su compañero.

-Pensaba que no vendríais. - dijo alguien.

-¿Quien eres?. -

-Mi nombre es Craig. - dijo mostrándose a la luz.

-¿Craig?, ¿de verdad quieres unirte a Caos?. - pregunto Mime.

-Si, estoy seguro de ello. -

-Lárgate, se que eres un enviado de Mysterion. -

-No, odio a Mysterion. -

-...Ya veo, entonces Caos le encantara recibirte. -

Al llegar a la guarida de Caos, Mime llevo a Craig con Caos.

-Señor Caos, hay un nuevo ayudante. -

-¿Un nuevo ayudante?. - dijo Caos.

-Si señor, con su permiso, me retiro. - Mime se fue dejando a Craig y Caos solos.

-Con que quieres ser mi nuevo ayudante. -

-Si, señor. -

-Y dime, ¿que poder tienes?. -

-Soy fuerte físicamente desde pequeño,

-Me gustaría verlo, esta noche vendrás a cometer delitos conmigo.

-Si señor. -

-Tienes tres horas para buscarte un vestuario. -

**. . . . . **

Craig consiguió un uniforme de escuela que consistía en una camisa blanca, una corbata y un pantalón negro, también iba armado con una katana metida en una funda de tela de color rojo.

Ya estaba preparado para volver a reunirse con Caos. Mientras lo esperaba en un edificio alto que le había dicho. Craig se escondió cuando vio a Mysterion hacer su aparición.

Caos apareció a los pocos segundos, Mysterion se puso en alerta al ver a Caos.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. - dijo Caos burlándose.

-Caos, de sugiero que detengas tus crímenes. -

-Es una lastima, pero creo que no te haré caso. -

-Caos, ¿por que haces esto?. -

-¿Acaso crees que te lo iba a decir a ti?. -

-Jamas te lo dirá. - Craig salio de su escondite.

-¿Y tu quien eres?. -

-Rin. - contesto Caos. - Uno de mis nuevos miembros. - Mysterion pudo notar como Caos se había vuelto mas peligroso cada vez, no sabia como detenerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Una pregunta Mysterion, cuando vas a detenerme, cuando frustraras mis planes y tu seras el héroe del pueblo?. -

-Yo si fuese tu no me preocuparía por eso. - Caos jamas pensó que Mysterion venia acompañado en ese momento. Toolshed y The human Kite.

-Vaya, el chico herramienta y el chico volador. -

-No te metas con nosotros. - dijo Toolshed

-Cada vez que yo quiera, Rin, acaba con ellos. - Rin saco la katana de la funda y empezó a atacar a Mysterion. Toolshed aprovecho que Rin estaba distraído y ataco a Caos.

-Rindete Caos. -

-Jamas. - Caos también empezó a luchar con Toolshed y The human Kite.

En un descuido, Rin atravesó a Mysterion con la espada, matándolo al instante.

-Mysterion, lo ha matado. - dijo The human Kite. Esto no quedara así Caos.

-Claro, lo que tu digas. - Caos se acerco a Mysterion para comprobar si estaba muerto de verdad. Si, estaba bien muerto. -Solo nos queda eliminar a esos otros dos. -

**. . . . .**

Kyle espera en el pasillo a Kenny, quería saber el por que había huido antes de una pelea con Rin, el ayudante de Caos.

-Buenos días. - saludo Kenny como si nada le importase.

-Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar. -

-Espera, no tan deprisa. - dijo Kenny al darse cuenta que Butters estaba cerca, no quería ir tan deprisa para poder contemplar a Butters sacar los libros de su taquilla.

-Olvídate de el, seguro que no le gustas. -

-¿Y tu que sabes?. - dijo Kenny molesto. Al llegar a una clase vacía, Kyle pregunto a Kenny.

-¿Por que huiste antes de pelear con Rin?. -

-No hui, y ya os he dicho un millón de veces a Stan y a ti que soy inmortal. - alguien mas habia en la clase vacia, Kyle y Kenny no se dieron cuenta hasta que un libro cayo al suelo.

-...¿Butters, que coño haces aquí?. - pregunto Kyle histérico.

-Yo..lo siento...solo vine a por un libro que olvide y... - Kyle acorralo a Butters en una pared para saber que es lo que había oído.

-¿Que has escuchado?. -

-No lo se... -

-HABLA. - Butters empezó a llorar.

-Kyle déjalo, seguro que no sabe nada. -

-Mas le vale que no sepa nada. - advirtió Kyle a Butters. Kenny se preguntaba así mismo como es que Butters había llegado antes que ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Butters pudo salir al fin del aula, fue a la siguiente clase, ya que llegaba tarde. Butters lo habia oído todo, habia escuchado que Kenny era inmortal. Eso si que era una novedad.

Pero Butters tenia un problema, y era que Caos habia tomado control en el, como si quisiera salir al exterior y causar el pánico a cualquiera, Butters no podía impedirlo. Siempre estaba alerta por si Caos hacia su aparición, temía que le causase problemas con sus padres o profesores.

-Hola Butters. - Kenny le alcanzo en mitad del pasillo.

-Lo siento Kenny, pero es que llego tarde. - Kenny lo detuvo.

-Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas. -

-Pero es que llego tarde y... -

-Solo sera un momento, ¿de verdad que no has escuchado nada de lo que hablábamos Kyle y yo?. -

-No, de verdad de la buena. -

-¿Seguro?. -

-Seguro, ademas, yo nunca escucharía conversaciones ajenas. -

-Oh, esta bien. Puedes irte. -

-¿No vienes a clase tu?. -

-No, iré detrás de la escuela a dormir un rato. -

-Ah, vale. - Butters siguió su camino hacia clase.

**. . . . .**

Caos y Mime estaban en lo alto de un edificio, colocando pequeños detonadores que explotarían en el momento que Caos pulsase un interruptor. No solo era en ese edificio, todos los edificios altos del pueblo sin contar las casas. Si todos los edificios altos eran destruidos, entonces Mysterion no tendría lugar para vigilar a todo el pueblo. Por suerte para Caos esos eran los últimos detonadores, solo tenia que alejarse del pueblo junto con Mime, Stockin, Rin y el General Desorden.

En menos de una hora, todos esos edificios serán derrumbados, aunque haya alguien dentro, eso a Caos no le importa en absoluto.

Caos y sus aliados estaban lo suficiente lejos y cerca a la vez para ver como se derrumbaban todos los edificios con explosivos. Solo le pulso a un interruptor que saco de su bolsillo...y todos los edificios caían desplomándose, se podían escuchar los gritos asustados de la gente del pueblo.

-Pobres idiotas. - murmuro Caos.

Mientras tanto, Mysterion estaba apunto de subir a uno de los edificios que se estaban desplomando, y pensar que si lo hubiese hecho antes estaría muerto, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho en ese momento.

-¿Acaso esto era obra de Caos?, imposible, demasiado difícil hasta para el. ¿O puede que haya sido el?. Caos, pagaras por esto. -

Algunas personas ayudaban a los heridos o sacaban a los cadáveres de entre los escombros. A las semanas siguientes, el pueblo se estaba reconstruyendo debido a los destrozos.

La alcaldesa habia ordenado capturar a Caos vivo, pero los fans de Caos se oponían a ello. En poco tiempo el pueblo se dividió en dos bandas, los fans de Mysterion y los de Caos. Muchas familias y amistades dejaron de hablarse debido a eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando la noticia llego a mis oídos no me lo podía creer, Caos había sido atrapado vivo. Me puse mi traje de Mysterion lo mas deprisa que pude.

Era totalmente cierto, estaba atado en el despacho de la alcaldesa, unos policías lo apuntaban con sus armas para que no hiciese nada sospechoso.

-Mierda, Mysterion, juro que me las pagaras por esto. -

-Bien, acaba con esto Mysterion. - me dijo la alcaldesa entregándome un arma. No tenia claro si debía disparar, crecí peleando con Caos, y ahora que puedo acabar con el...no puedo hacerlo. No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

Caos me miraba algo asustado, el tampoco quería que le disparase. Pero no tuve otra opción, le apunte con el arma y dispare...Lo siento...Butters.

No pude evitar tu muerte, pero cuando muera, prometo ir a verte siempre.


End file.
